


At Ease

by randomwriter57



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Surprise Kissing, because i'm a sucker for superhero aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: He lifts a foot from the ground, ready to take the first step-“Sorey.”His body freezes without thought.





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> This one was another kiss prompt, this time for 'last kiss before I go off to do something dangerous'. I had a craving for superhero AUs when I wrote this, and so this came to be.  
> For clarity's sake, Sorey has empath powers (sensing/manipulating emotions, so long as he's touching the person) and Mikleo has water affinity (mostly affecting his own body).  
> Enjoy!

Standing at the edge of the village, Sorey does not look back. He clenches his fists and wears a smile of nervous confidence, one which encapsulates his fear and his hope all in a curve of his lips. The feeling of feathers brushing against his cheek is a calming sensation, and he takes a deep breath. He will not be able to enjoy a moment like this for a while, after this.

Once he’s ready, he lifts a foot from the ground, ready to take the first step-

“Sorey.”

His body freezes without thought. Even if a wall had suddenly appeared in front of him, it would have been easier to bypass than the person he knows is standing behind him, who he almost doesn’t want to face.

He forces himself to turn around, smile wavering when he sees his best friend standing a few feet away, his face one of disapproval.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mikleo’s hands ball into fists at his sides, his shoulders squared as though ready for a fight. To be fair, Mikleo can get pretty intense when he’s angry, so Sorey won’t be surprised if this does become a big argument.

But he doesn’t want that to happen, and at least he has the means to stop it if it does.

Though Sorey keeps smiling, he knows his true feelings are written across his face. “If you didn’t already know, you wouldn’t be here to stop me, right?”

“I’m not letting you go,” Mikleo says. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I won’t make you get involved in something that’s only my fault,” Sorey says, turning to face him properly. “That girl is in danger because of me. I need to go and help her.”

“What good can you do?” Mikleo’s voice is weak as he says the words, as though he doesn’t believe them himself. “Even if you use your power, you think it will stop them forever? And why do you need to risk your life for the sake of a girl you’ve only just met?”

“Because I can’t just let someone who needs help go without it.” Sorey looks down at his hand, remembering how he’d helped the girl the other day, how she had been lost and confused and even then he’d helped her, despite Mikleo’s concerns. “Even if she’s almost a stranger, she’s still a person. If I can do anything to help, anything at all…”

“You’ll do anything,” Mikleo finishes for him. His expression is pained, and Sorey can see frost creeping across his face, glistening in the moonlight. “I know. I can’t hold you back from something like this, even if I want you to be safe. I’m not that selfish.”

Sorey takes a step towards Mikleo, concern filling him. “You’re not selfish, Mikleo. I understand why you’re worried, but I want you to trust me. I’ll definitely come back.”

Mikleo shakes his head. “I know you will, but what if you don’t? I couldn’t forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”

“Nothing will happen to me,” Sorey says, his words genuine despite the fears in his own heart. He takes another step forward, so he is only a few paces away from Mikleo.

“Then let me come with you.” Looking up at him, Mikleo’s eyes gleam with determination, even as the ice cools his cheeks. “That way I can make sure you’ll be safe.”

“This is too dangerous,” Sorey says, shaking his head. “I can’t let you get involved.”

“But wouldn’t I be a useful asset to have?” As if to show this, Mikleo holds up his left hand, and a gauntlet of ice grows to cover it. “I can provide combat support whilst you’re trying to get close to the villain.”

Sorey steps forward once more, being cautious as much as he can. “I know you’re good in combat, I’ve trained with you long enough to know better than anyone. Still, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And isn’t that exactly what I said to you?” Mikleo says. “If neither of us wants the other to get hurt, then wouldn’t it be best for us both either to go or not go?!”

“Maybe, but I don’t know that I have the power to protect you as best as I want to,” Sorey says, his heart aching with the truth. Though he has trained as much as possible, in that fight against the villain who came to their village, he and Mikleo very nearly failed completely. It had been such a close call that he knows antagonising the villain again will be dangerous. That’s why he can’t let Mikleo get involved again.

“Stop worrying about me,” Mikleo says, gritting his teeth. “Worry about yourself!”

Sorey smiles. There’s no way he can stop worrying about Mikleo, not when he means the world to him already. But he can’t just stand by when someone is in danger. “I’m really glad you care, Mikleo, but I’ve already made my decision.”

Mikleo only stares at him for a moment, both shocked and unsurprised by the development. In the end, he marches over to Sorey, and he flinches, half expecting to be socked across the face.

Instead what he feels is a pair of cool hands on his cheeks and a forehead bumping against his own, soft white hair intermingling with brown tresses.

“You’re sure about this?” Mikleo asks, voice almost quieter than the breeze.

“Mhm,” Sorey says.

Sighing, Mikleo looks down, his eyes landing on Sorey’s collarbone. “You can’t blame me for worrying, you know.”

Sorey feels his smile soften with affection, and for the first time, he doesn’t stop himself. He leans in and presses his lips to Mikleo’s, releasing his power as he does so. The warmth spreads between the two of them, and he feels Mikleo gasp against him. When they part, he sees his friend’s wide eyes and pink cheeks only for a moment before he melts before him.

Literally melts. It only takes a moment for his skin to become more translucent than it usually is, and another for him to dissolve completely into mist.

“Mikleo?!” Sorey says, shocked at the development. “Why did you melt?! I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to do that, you could have said something-”

His words are cut off when a dampness presses against his lips, slowly becoming more tangible as Mikleo’s face becomes corporeal once more, his body quickly following suit. He still drips a little from the water-cycle process his body has just gone through, but Sorey doesn’t mind at all. Leaning further into the kiss, Sorey reaches out to hold Mikleo’s waist once it reappears, bringing him ever closer.

When they part, Mikleo’s eyes are warm and dark. “You can’t just abuse your power on me, you know,” he says with a fond smile. “I know you wanted to put my worries at ease, but I’m still mad.”

“I know,” Sorey says. Even if he hadn’t wanted to put Mikleo’s mind at ease, he still thinks he would have kissed him right then. It’s not like he needed to kiss Mikleo in order to use his power, though such direct contact certainly helps to convey the positive emotions more quickly. “I didn’t expect you to literally melt, though.”

“Shut it.”

They kiss one more time, this time lingering as much as they can, knowing that when they part, Sorey will have to go, leaving Mikleo behind. Though the water hero is reluctant to let him go, he knows that they will come back together one day, both far stronger for their separation.

And so, when they part, Mikleo allows Sorey to walk away, treasuring the warmth of Sorey’s lips and his positivity.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
